nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Tobe's Hookshot Escape
Tobe's Hookshot Escape is a vertical-scrolling platformer developed by the Singaporean games studio Secret Base. It was featured on Nitrome's Pixel Love the Monday of September 3, 2012. The aim is to climb and survive for as long as possible before falling. Two spinoffs of Tobe's Hookshot Escape were later released: the PC game Tobe's Vertical Adventure and Flash game Tobe's Great Escape''Secretbase.com Tobe's Vertical Adventure & Tobe's Great Escape, both retrieved 19 June 2013. On March 1, 2012, ''Tobe & Friends Hookshot Escape was made available to purchase on the iTunes App store, featuring four different playstyles and unlockable equipment used to enhance gameplay.iTunes App Store Tobe & Friends Hookshot Escape, retrieved 19 June 2013 Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow or Z key - Jump *'X key' - Deploy hookshot Gameplay At the start of each new game, Tobe is seen walking to a treasure chest and opening it to reveal a hook. The game then zooms out to reveal more of the playing area and begins as soon as Tobe makes his first hookshot. The player's goal is to help him survive within the scrolling game screen. Using the hookshot, Tobe can get to higher platforms otherwise out of reach that will help him survive. At any time, he is also able to travel off one side of the screen and come walking around on the other side. Gameplay continues until Tobe either falls off the level or loses all his health. During the game, the player may also receive achievements for completing particular tasks within their game. These achievements are highlighted in a corner of the screen once obtained by the player. If the player starts a new game and surpasses their previous scores, they will see bones on the platforms where their last games ended. The player's score is then added up, giving the player an option to submit their score if desired. Scoring The player's score is calculated based on three aspects: *'Height' - For every metre ascended before death, the player earns 100 points. *'Treasure' - The total value of all gems collected in the game is multiplied by 10. *'Achievement bonus' - The number of achievements earned over the course of all games played is multiplied by 100. Achievements As the player progresses through Tobe's Hookshot Escape, they can earn achievements, which are noted during gameplay. Achievements are accessible via the "Achievements" option on the game's titlescreen. To obtain them, certain objectives must be completed within a single game. Unlocked achievements are left as solid black silhouettes, while received achievements have their silhouette coloured in with a picture. Hovering over an achievement with the mouse cursor displays the name and objective of one at the bottom of the achievements screen. There are twenty achievements in total. Soundtrack Trivia *The game itself is a cameo of Hookshot from the Legend of Zelda series. References External links *Tobe's Hookshot Escape feature on Pixel Love Category:Tobe's Hookshot Escape Category:Games Category:Platform games